


Expect The Unexpected....

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows)



Series: Fanciful Figments; Ed [4]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smutt, a little bit of smut, hot red head, relationship ups and downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a tiring tour Ed crashes at yours.<br/>It had been a whirlwind week and you were both tired.<br/>Still something from the performances played on your mind, if only you could bring it up.....if only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stretching out I enjoyed the complete lack of tiredness. After what could only be described as crazy whirlwind of days I was once more on Terra firma. Home soil.

Finally seeing Ed preform a venue in full, unphased by migranes. Completely able to enjoy it beat for beat, breath for breath. It was amazing full stop. No doubt about it, the man had talent. Undeniable talent and the plus side being he was blind to how great his accomplishments were. Always seemingly amazed at how far he had gotten so fast. Challenging himself with the next hurdle. An unstoppable force.

I hoped he would slow down a bit to catch breath and rest before burning out totally.

Checking the time  10;30, still early. Getting up carefully so as not to wake the sleeping red head beside me, I slipped into a shirt. Wafts of pure masculinity snaking up as I buttoned a few clasps closed. Padding slowly from the room. Going to fill the kettle and plug it in. 

Our bags thrown rather haphazardly in the corner of the living room. We had gotten in too wrecked to deal with luggage so abandoned it. Grabbing an arm load of clothing I began sorting through colours. Seperating them for a wash. Tossing fabrics with distraction into the basket as the water clicked. Boiled. Ready for morning coffee. 

There was a while before Lisa arrived. Bringing Twizzler with her. She had been looking after him while I was away. My moms not fit for a feline with her abundance of dogs. It had fallen to my best mate to house the furry manace for a while.

She had moved in woth Gary a couple of months back. And they were over the moon to take him. Probably spoiling Twizzler rotten. But he had that effect on everyone. They loved his kitten-like crazyness, something that carried over even though he was becoming bigger each passing day.

I hadn't spoken to Lisa since landing, save a few txts here or there. Much had transpired for us to dissect and gossip about over a glass or two of wine. Checking the cupboards to see that the bottles picked up a forthnight ago were still standing. Yep, this would be a girly night in no doubth about it. Smiling happily. Excited to unload onto her. 

Hadn't really banked on Ed spending the night, thinking he'd want to continue onwards. Touch base with his family. But it seemed he was too tired for more travel just wanted to crash. Which was fine with me.

He would probably hit the road today. More an assumption, not that I was rushing him away by any means. His parents would be over the moon to see him. Not wanting to crash the senanagins of tour life they had gone to a couple of performances. Spent a few hours with him before leaving the singer to his own devices. Always so supportive of their son.

Well both sons really. In two very different tracks of music, but each talented in their own respect. Bless those genetics! 

Slipping down onto the sofa I hugged palms on warm coffee mug.Tutting in irritation, had forgotten to turn on the heating. Heaving a sigh I moved to do just that,  twisting the dial up. Timing it to cut off in a couple of hours. The apartment would be toasty for the rest of the day. Listening to the radiators filter into life I sat back down.  Flicking on the telly giving the morning programmes a quick scan before deciding on the crazy talk show, life drama, of Jeremy Kyle. Was always good for a laugh. 

Volume at a low level I got drawn into a drug taking, low life mother story line. Seriously you couldn't even script the excuses she was giving for not being there for her kids. Unbelievable. Even bringing on the water works for sympathy, not that anyone was buying it anyhow. 

Sipping the last dregs of coffee from the mug I spyed Nigel. Standing somewhat overcrowded by clutter. Ed must have taken him out of his case at some stage yesterday, I just couldn't remember when.

Picking up the guitar, taking it back to the couch. 

'Oh Nigel if you could speak,' I mumbled. Shrugging off how insane it was to be speaking to a musical instrument. 

Spent long enough conversing, quite one sidedly with Twizzler nothing seemed crazy anymore. 

'Ollie the cat lady.'

Some day, far into the future, I could just see myself zimmer-frame in hand, passing whispering teens. 

'Look, there she is the psyco cat woman.'

Curling legs up underneath me, positioning the piece as I'd  seen Ed do so many times before. Settling back into the cushions. Staring at strings and board. So alien, yet familiar.

I'd never been musically inclined. Even playing recorder in school had been a bust. Out of time or wrong notes sending my teachers batty.

'Never mind Olivia, music isn't a skill everyone possesses.' 

Their words playing over in my mind.

Nigel had been with Ed forever. Running fingers across the smooth shaped wood, smiling to myself as I traced the etchings decorating him. This was one well loved, well travelled guitar. 

Startling slightly, Ed shuffled into the hall. Rubbing absently at still half asleep eyes, "babe you coming back to bed?" 

Choking down a giggle at the spectacle stood before me. Red hair spiked every which way, Ed looked positively adorable. A bit lost, having woken to find me gone. No doubt it had taken a moment or two to realise he was in the apartment, not some swanky hotel or tour bus. Wearing his 'zap','pow', comic print pyjama bottoms. A bit frazzled finally seeing where the word 'bedraggled' must have been born. Unshaven, weary. Appearing in every way a man fit for sleeping another century. 

"Get your head down," I smiled," couldn't sleep, didn't wanna wake you."

Blue eyes misting in confusion, obviously now seeing me sat with his guitar in hand. I was about to launch into a half nonsensical explanation.

"Is that my shirt?" 

"Oh......yeah it is sorry," stammered out bewildered, so that's what puzzled him, not the fact his tone deaf,  never played an instrument properly in her life girlfriend, was now cradeling one of his most prized posessions.

He grinned impishly, running hand through his hair," suits you."

Glancing down at the grey checkered top wondering if he was teasing or crazy. Maybe his eyes were still glassy with sleep. 

"Thanks, was kinda thinking of starting a new trend. Going for tuff, tomboy chic, what dya reckon," I joked, pulling up the collar to make it stand, Fonsie-esque or James Dean even.

Plodding across the room he leaned down, running a hand around my neck. 

Bringing lips in close, murmuring, "very sexy." 

Hardly a valid statement. Tangled waves of hair cascading around an exhausted looking face. Wearing something that clung to me in a way it didn't on it's owner. Pulling slightly as the buttons fastened across my chest. Hanging low.  The shirt cut for a much longer torso than my own. Making it hang like some tiny mini skirt on thigh tops.

What was it with guys, plenty of them loved seeing their partners wearing their clothes? It appeared this wiry haired lad was one of them.

Not that I was complaining. It was a compliment that I accepted with little pinch of salt. Bittersweet irony. After all attempts made at looking in any way 'sexy', it wasn't the dresses or heels, even make-up that cause instant reaction.

No, less was more. Bed head and crumpled shirt the winning ticket. If only I'd known sooner!

Pulling mouth across mine, a bit of me melted. Heart swirling quickly.

Trailing tongue along lips enticingly, I leaned into his embrace. Opening up to greet the intensity of this unexpected attention. Whispers of last nights toothpaste hanging on, under the mouthwash. Leaving a peppermint taste behind.

Realizing skittishly, this was the first time I'd borrowed one of his shirts. That he'd found out about anyway. It wasn't unusual for me to sleep in one of his numerous tees while he was away. Was like having a piece of him hugging away any lonleyness.

Ed pushed down, shoving brashly onto the chair.

Jerking. Finally registering the guitar between us. Catching his hipbone on it.

"Ollie, what's this?" he asked," you learning to play?"

"God no," I blushed, "just curious....wanted to see what it felt like is all."

Stumbling out words as if afraid of his reaction. 

"Babe, cmon I don't mind," he chuckled at my bumbling explanation.

"But Nigel is your baby," I pouted playfully," you're not mad?" 

Tugging at the shirt collar Ed grinned," of course not. Now about the clothes swap, is that a two way street or..."

"Why Mr sheeran if you wanted get into my drawers you only needed to ask," biting my lip.

Teasing in a playful manner. After all the closed quarters and crowded past week, it was good to have this stolen moment to ourselves.

Feeling giddy and childlike, as was often the case with Ed. I enjoyed spending time with him. Relishing in the closeness only couples shared. Able to drop some of the veil enough to let each other in. We shared things that I never thought possible. Stuff even Lisa didn't know about, and I told her almost everything.

He took Nigel off my knee. Placing the instrument on the cushion beside us.

Running his nose across jawline," mmmmmnnn I'd rather get into these." 

Flexing fingers up my legs to snap elastic of lace thong. I sighed, even when he wasn't trying the man had an uncanny knack of setting me off balance. Causing emotions to start pulsating in an excited manner.

Pulling hair behind my ear before bringing hands to his bare shoulders. Thankful that it had been too warm last night for him to be drawn to wearing anything more. 

"Ed?" I queried a bit hesitantly, arching toward the pressure of his body on mine.

Attempting rather miserably to ignore the burgeoning sensation. Nipping and muzzling a hot trail on what flesh he found between collar and neck. 

Drawing distracted designs on his back trying to figure out how to phrase what I wanted to say. In the least psychotic way. 

Something played on my mind. Afraid of how he would react to the thought that pulled at me.

Twisting palms to my knees, he tried to pull my legs out from where they were still crossed. I edged away causing a raised brow of confusion. 

"Hey, what's up?" Blue eyes holding mine. Trying to see if this was a brush off. If more persuasion was needed.

Dragging finger nail down the dip in his chest, he grumbled. Looking to bring mouth back for more contact. Locking my arms slightly to stall that intention.

Swallowing hard, I moved my leg. Running foot gently across the cool chill of Nigel. Ed followed my gaze, still no sure why I was hinting at the guitar. Thank you Karma, I'd have to commence drawing a diagram.

"I'm a bit jealous," beginning, what could be seen as some weird request.

Mouth twitching, eyes crinkling, up he repeated, " jealous?"

Nodding, I repositioned forcing Ed to sit, observing with befuddled interest," yea. I mean when Nigel does 'wrong' he, eh... you know?" 

I tapped the wooden instrument suggestively. Swathing lightly, the words eluding me.

How do you really say such things? Sudden shyness barrelling in. Its not like we were in the first days of a relationship. Should be able to say anything to Ed. 

This was stupid really. Especially with everything that happened between us.

Ed chuckled, hint of pink tipping his ears, not quite meeting my gaze,"Ollie are you asking what I think you are?"

"Not sure,...what are you..." stammering," I mean, what do you think I'm saying?"

Tension biting down in ginger stubbled jawline, Ed exhaled leaning into me. Tapping fingertips on the very top of my thigh. Taking an age to say anything. Not once able to raise his eyes to my face.

"This?"

'This', the non answer leading me to believe he actually wasn't following my train of broken thought. And if he was? What if I'd posed an unactionable request?

Moving uncomfortably I knelt, suddenly nervous. His hand had dropped to the cushion. Unsure whether I'd pushed my luck, suggested something too 'risque', for want of a better word. 

Insuniation causing this awkward silence.

Crap.

Should have kept such thoughts to myself. I'd finally succeeded in freaking out the singer. Took a while, but got there eventually. Giving out to the voices in my head.

"Sorry, look forget it, it's weird....oh!"

Exclamation holding the tail end of garbled apology.

Gathering me to him, our mouths met hotly. Sharp inhale at the quickness of the embrace. He literally took my breath away. Scratchy intensity, skin prickled to life with stubble crushing against it. 

Flutters captured inside my rib cage, bouncing around like crazy rabbits. Breaking the kiss, I had barely a chance to think.

Ed grabbed my waist, laying me down across his thighs. 

Sudden, rushed. Speeding through the moves just to get into a position. Unsure if it was down to jitters. Hoping I hadn't pushed him into doing something he was uncomfortable with.

Clutching fabric and skin as he scooped my bottom. I groaned at the brashness. Almost forceful nature. Twists of building excitement rushing to chest.

Flicking my head around to see his face, hair whipped across his forearm, not that he noticed. Ed was too busy inspecting the fabric of shirt hem with inquisitive fingers. Breathing huskily, uncovering the way it lay on top of curved derierre. Pulling up the folds, tracing shape of the thong. 

Blue eyes finally meeting mine, he sucked his bottom lip in. Teeth dimpling into it. 

Not expecting the light slap, I gasped heatedly. Leaning down rushed onto his supporting legs. Fizzles of desire surprising me. That felt good. Insanely so. 

Twist of mischevious satisfaction washing across the red heads face. Dimples creasing under stubbled beard. The look remaining there, filling me with nervous tension. Waiting with anticipation for him to speak, but no words fell out.

At least my worry had been answered. This wasn't something he'd been cohersed into unwillingly. That much was crystal clear. Haggard moisture caught through each exhale.

Eds free hand massaged the base of my spine before landing another little tap. Flesh tingling where it'd been hit. Shivering in expectation, the next one was a bit harder. Arching hips, mumbling incoherently for more. 

His breathing deepened to match. Twisting angle slightly. Rasping, hard heat moved on my waistline. 

Nudging with hardness. Feeling a gush of desire. A need to impress and expose even more of his flesh.

Trying to twist myself in a way in which to touch him. It was impossible from this position. Elbows unable to bend in such a way to allow it. Having to make do with gripping his calf.

Stroking, squirreling fingers up under trouser leg. Meeting the coarse haired skin, inspecting it in minute detail. Feeling him react to the caress. Muttering distractedly.

Not wanting to let me move he continued his hold. Firmly squeezing mounds before swatting once more. 

"Damn Ed," I whimpered, squirming with trembling nerves. 

Sound coming out a bit strangled. Unable to speak cohierently. Surges of need becoming ridiculous. Panting for release. 

"Shit, sorry babe, too hard?" he rushed.

Not used to hearing sounds like that. Especially coming from me. Easing back to check breathily if things were still alright. 

"No, nowhere close," I hushed, using this chance to push up.

Lacing fingers through copper locs. Leaning in to straddle him. Ed grunted, adjusting his arousal more comfortably. Gritting tensly, my lips creating a moistened pathway across hairy panes of his face. 

Smelling his signature scent, barely surviving night time slumber. Still deliciously mingling with Eds skin.

Moaning happily against him, vibrations bringing tumbles of excited breaths flowing free. Fizzles of hiccuped shivers overtaking Eds frame. Adding coals to deep void in my pelvis. Tormenting him. I sucked lower. Licking, nipping colourful then pale flesh. Fingers biting into my knees harshly. He ground against the teasing patterns being made. 

Unable to continue my descent, his pulsing taking every beat of attention. Prodding against me. Tell tail creeping of numbness gathering through hips. Hell, I wouldn't last much longer if he kept that up. Swelling with impending release. Gripping the back of the couch, lifting slightly out of his scope.  Meeting sweat faced with his blown out blue orbs. 

He timed another slap. I all but collapsed on top of him,"ohh...hell...." 

Ed wanted to kill me with  pleasure, that much was for damn sure.

Meshing lips hotly, shoving hands straight through dampened tangles of hair. He repositioned, nearly cracking our joined heads on Nigel. Blanket of his body prodding mine into the cushions of the sofa. 

Throwing an arm up to stop the guitar from falling onto us, we tussled in the shared space. 

Grinning slyly, he moved the instrument to the floor, joking," think he's seen enough."

"Oh really," I giggled, tugging at the pyjama bottoms," sure you don't want a minage-a-trois."

"Who are you," he whispered,"and what have you done with..." 

Cutting off his train of thought by finally slipping between skin and elastic.

Palming his length gingerly, he huffed. Wrapping legs loosely around pale hipbones. 

Unfastening shirt buttons, Ed leaned in greeting flesh with mine. 

Gasping heatedly. Arching in content, sparse chest hairs rubbing against my already sensitive buds. 

Squeezing eyes closed to relish the sensation. Frenzied heat and drums beating wildly through me. God, this was insane. What a difference some love taps made. Bringing a whole new level of longing to the table. Scratching nails up Ed arms he pulled closer, grunting.

An anxious meow, whispered from somewhere across the room. Time froze. What the hell?

Pushing the red head up hurriedly, practically head butting him in the process," shh what what that?" 

"What was 'what'?"he shrugged, no more with it than I was. Paused, waiting further sound," it's nothing."

Angling back to pin us back down.

"Shhhh, just a minute, " adamant that I'd heard something. Listening with surety for follow up sound. 

Which came in the form of Lisa's muffled voice," its alright Twizz, almost home now." 

Shuffling with what I assumed was a handbag, hearing plastic scrape as she placed down his travel box. 

"Shit! Its Lisa," cursing the bad timing. Of course it was my best friend, we had prior arrangements.

"So I hear," he grumbled, keeping voice as low as mine was, "do you think she'll just vanish for a few hours."

Eyeballing him in a crazy way. Yeah sure she'll backtrack for no reason, just so we could grab some more time for 'shenanigans.'

No matter how tortured he was at this interruption, it couldn't be helped. Not like I wasn't raging too.

"Where the poxy key now?" she continued, mumbling to herself. 

Frantically angling out from under Ed, he chuckled. Flustered at this impending embarrassment if she strode in to find us entangled half naked.

"Come on, shift," encouraging him with a swift tug on his arm," go get decent."  

"I'm presentable," he argued. Still laughing at my attempt to push him towards the bedroom.

Pulling the pyjama bottoms up onto his hipbone properly. There was a glaringly obvious flagpost that hadn't disappeared just yet. I know Lisa was a woman of the world, but seeing my boyfriend all worked up was not a sight for her eyes. That much I wanted to keep private.

"Just go," beseeching him, rebuttoning the shirt hastily. 

Why couldn't he be equally as anxious. Surely I wasnt the only one who didnt want to be found in a compromising position.

The key scraped against lock as Lisa turned it, giving quick knock," hey Ollie, we're a bit early. Traffic was lighter than expected." 

Greeting her, holding the door open. She lifted a very vocal feline into the apartment. 

"Hiya, come on in I'll get the kettle boiled."

"Don't tell me I woke you," she stammered, eyeing the chequered shirt in amusement, "one of Eds I take it?" 

"Uh huh," I responded," and no, to answer your question I was already up. He's sleeping it off though, still shattered." 

Nodding towards the closed out bedroom door. Just letting her know not to reach for pepper spray if sounds suddenly came from that direction. 

"Oohh," her eyes glinted full of trouble," got a mucky day planned had ya. Dya forget I was dropping by."

'If only you knew,' my mind clammoured.

"Don't be silly, course I remembered," swiftly changing the subject," hope little mister has been behaving himself." 

Kneeling down to open the cage door an release fuzz ball. 

"Funny that. I was gonna ask you the same thing." 

Getting up, with an annoyed Twizzler in hand," behave would you." 

"Me or the cat?" she strove, still mocking.

Typical teasing we'd done since we were young. A hangover trait that hadn't wavered once we hit college. We strove to embarrass one another. Her dirty mind more than a match for mine.

"Both of ya," I assured falling into easy laughter.

Moving to grab some of Twizzlers treats. He had the uncanny habit of ignoring me for hours after I'd 'abandoned' him to travel. Best make some show of peace to hopefully cut down his 'pouting' time.

"Christ Ollie," Lisas voice came from the sitting room," it's like a bomb exploded in here."

"Sorry bout that," responding while grabbing her coffee mug from my cupboard," have just put on a wash. Travel gear is all over the place.."

"Shouldn't you put the guitar in a safer place," she exclaimed walking through with Nigel in hand," I mean Twizz will scratch the life outta it."

Heat tinged my cheeks," yeah of course you're right."

Taking the instrument quickly from her hand, I placed it into the cover biting back a smile. Good God Nigel, that was a close call. My  friend had flopped down into the couch. Pulling one of the throw cushions onto her lap.

"So any news? I wanna hear all about it, spare me no detail," she beamed. Ready to hear all the gossip from the tour bus. 

Ignoring the fact that she was sat exactly where I had been moments ago, that was one tidbit of knowledge  she could do without. 

'Oh hey, actually we were getting slap happy on the sofa by the way,' was a phrase I kept to myself.

Nope. Definitely keep that under wraps. Lisa would insist that I burn the furniture! Right here and now, no excuses. Probably even supply the propane.

"Right," I exhaled," lemmie just whip up a drink and I'll fill you in."

She nodded happily, clicking the tv on once more. Taking it off standby mode.

"Great," she agreed," sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing through two steaming cups of coffee I rolled my eyes.  The usual antics of my furball Twizzler had been halted.  He was brooding in typical feline fashion. 

Despite all efforts to win him over and make amends for leaving,  he was still stick deep in sulf mode. Sniffing inquisitively at the treats I had laid out in his saucer,  before stalking off to sit beside the TV stand.  It was all so teenager like alread. 

How dare I abandon him?  Poor lil guy,  flicking his fur in mild irritation.  He was acting in much the expected way for pets whose routine had been rudely disrupted.  A. Natural occurance,  but still it made me feel bad for him nonetheless. 

Twizzler would get over it,  just needed to give hi breathing space. 

"Here you go, " I announced passing Lisa her cup.  She reached up greatfully,  wrapping both hands around it,  hugging the warmpth.  

A move I mirrored as I took my seat to her left,  curling up feet underneath me once more.  Getting comfortable as best we could to settle in for a gossip. 

Thankfully I'd ducked to the linen cupboard while the kettle boiled.  It gave me chance to grab some shorts. Fair enough they were from one of my pyjama sets,  but they would do for our girly catch up.  That and they gave not  coverage than the Lacy micro pants I had on under this shirt. 

I mean we we're best mates and had gone and through high schools awkward gym classes and changing room fiascoes they entailed.  Rituals we'd gone through together,  usually with many giggles and jokes to ease the situation.  Yet a line needed to be drawn.  And in my mind seeing bottom cheeks on display in skimpy undies was it. Knocking around in shorts was better by far. 

She arched an inquisitive eyebrow, " so spill?  I've been waiting for this all week.  C'mon dish already!!"

Grinning ridiculously at my friends impatience.  It took all my willpower not to blurt out the icing on the cake.  Everything still so fresh in my head,  reliving that night & moment like a short clip.  Not quite an over romantic Mills&Boon worthy moment,  buy more than rosy enough by any standards.  After waiting so long to hear words I though destined never to come,  they had been uttered. And the happiness I felt threatened to explode it was so plentiful.  Three simple words that meant so much,  they filled me with a giddy fear.  Now there was something more to loose,  something tangeable and I would be lying if I said I wasn't immeasurably scared. 

"Ollie? "She quizzed,  taking in what must have been a ridiculously stupid face I was making.  Trying to bite my tongue to save from beaming at her, " what gives,  come on.... " she paused,  features misting over in realization, " oh my God!!  He said it didn't he..... Didn't he?! "

"Shhh! " I burst out , laughing in spite of myself.  Her voice had climbed a few octaves higher than normal.  Raising my cup in protest as she nudged me,  saving the contents from spilling, "walls,  ears.. "I reminded. 

"Oh Olls look at you, " she whispered , finding it hard to keep excitement frm her tone,  no wonder you're gleaming. "

"Gleaming? " my chuckled response made as quietly as hers, "now that's an interesting choice of words. "

"Oh bugger off, " she chided,  elbowing me playfully, "just dish some details,  forget my grammar! "

This was big news in the saga of my relationship.  I'd never been so open about how much I felt for Ed.  She had asked persistently,  putting words into my mouth, but myself,  I'd not admitted aloud that I loved him. It annoyed her.  Within months of dating Gary they had been honest. Told one another how they felt,  and their relationship had blossomed.  Gone from strength to strength.  

Lisa wondered why myself and Ed we're so reluctant to admit any proper connection. It was the breakthrough not only us as a couple, but her as my best friend and agony aunt had been waiting for. 

No wonder she wanted details. But I didn't think there was any big lead up to that particular conversation. Pulling hair behind my ear,  thinking of a good place to start.  Other than the fact that my rather busy boyfriend had told me how he felt,  there we're no juicy tidbits.  None that I could reveal with his ear hovering around the apartment anyway. 

As if on cue Twizzlers ears pricked up and he made a mad dash towards the bedroom door.  Meowing like a demanding child to be acknowledged.  It clicked open sharply and Ed stepped out,  my heart catapulted madly.  He'd barely gotten one foot into the hall before Twizzler launched himself at him. 

"Hey Fuzzball, " he chuckled,  scooping the cat into his arms, " missed you too buddy."

Lisa cast over a look.  I could feel her eyes on me.  It was a surreal sensation,  but I didn't turn to her,  too transfixed to the redhead. 

Still unkempt,  hair messed and sticking out at odd angles. His pyjama bottoms righted and hiked up higher than before.  Not like an elderly man or Simon Cowell wannabe,  but at a decent level.  Nowhere near low slung and tempting.  But bless his heart the man would just implode the cuteness scales.  Bare chested with my  crazy moggy nestled in tattooed arms. I knew the fur must be tickling like crazy but Ed didn't register or seem to care. Cursing that my phone was still charging in the bedroom,  it would have made a perfect picture! 

"Afternoon, " Lisa joked,  jerking me out of my stare with an amused glance, " hope we didn't wake you? "

"Hey Lisa, " he greeted back,  placing Twizzler down to speak to us without distraction, "nah I'd an alarm set.  How's things with you?  How's Gary? "

He was firing off questions in a brisk manner,  catching mischievous blue eyes with mine briefly. 

"Yeah,  I'm great & you know my Gary,  always busy.  Has one of those teacher training things coming up.  Pity you've been so in demand recently,  he'd have loved to meet up.  We had such a blast last time. We'll have to arrange something,  so we can hang out. "

Ed nodded in agreement, "sure sooner the better.  Should make a day of it,  see what we can pull together. "

It was great that Ed got along so well with Lisa and her boyfriend.  Not that he was one for big drama,  Ed generally got on with almost everyone he met.  I'd never been with a guy that not only my friends but family adored.  He had met with glowing stamps of approval all around. 

I hadn't dared tell anyone exactly who he was, or what he did.  Not wanting them to have preconceived  ideas.  My mam liked him from the start,  right off the bat.  She was suitably taken by his gentlemanly nature which was rare in younger men. She was completely oblivious to current music,  so his wasn't a name she'd heard,  being a woman of a certain age. Once her friends let her in on just how well known he was she'd been  gobsmacked.  

How could he have achieved so much by such a young age? She admired his tenacity and understood completely when I'd explained, that his work was, in fact his life.  He was determined to etch his way into musical history.  A feat he already achieved and then some. Her only concern was that I might get swept up in the lap of luxury and put my own career on the back burner. She'd seen too many women put aside their future dreams to support their partner,  whether emotionally or physically. 

It was weird to hear my mother , who was usually reminding me to 'calm down, stop and smell the roses,  instead of taking on too much at work and college', do a complete 360 and full on encourage me to immerse myself in them.  

My guess is she was fearful that I may forget about what I wanted to concentrate fully on Ed.  She couldn't be further off base.  True I wished him to soar career wise,  but I was in no way ready to sacrifice my own aspirations for any guy.  

Sure it would be hard with us both so occupied, but if this was something worth putting effort into we'd do just that. So far things seemed to be working out just fine. 

My brothers were another kettle of fish.  The knew him the moment Ginger hair came through the door and although they had reservations about 'celebrities ' they gave Ed a chance.  They had wanted to give him a hard time,  the whole brothers from hell act.  A thing which was ridiculously  short lived.  Becoming more like his friends than my overly protective siblings.  

The only harsh words had when he was drawn aside by them and warned, ' treat her right, or else. ' 

It was funny and done in such an obvious way that we often joked about it.  How my big brothers came over all 'mafioso' on him.  They'd made promise to linch him if he dared to misbehave.   A proper Godfather moment!! 

"Didn't realise you'd be round today, " she continued,  leaning back onto the sofa leisurely. 

"Yeah,  neither did I, " I spoke up.  Shaking my head in Lisa's direction, " I mean he didn't even bother to say anything to me.. "

Ed chuckled, " oh,  have I crashed in on your master plans.  What exactly were the two of you going to do today anyway? "

"Nothing, " I joked back, " it's just you could have mentioned  you might stay the night."

"Uh huh," he said folding arms across his chest in a mocking way, " and would you rather I'd have left?"

"No, but... "

"We'd kinda agreed to a pampering session.  How good are you at pedicures? " Lisa mocked. They fell into easy chatter,  and I found myself zoning out a bit. Still distracted from earlier and the close call over 'touchy' subjects regarding matters of the heart. Day dreaming about Nigel and that wide open stage... Mmnnn if only there hadn't been a packed audience...  If only we hadn't been interrupted.... God those hands were pure exquisite torture.  Heart skipping up an octave. 

"So what do you think? " Lisa asked nudging my gently. Drawing me back to reality,  and off gazing at the guitar in question.  Eds smirk following my line of sight.  He'd noticed the obvious distraction,  although with my friends orbs were only on me,  she remained completely in the dark. Thank goodness. 

"Eh sorry,  what was that? " I stumbled. 

"Next weekend if you're up for a road trip. Me and Gary are heading to his grandparents place,  the one by the seaside.  He's been asking like forever if we could chill there.. "

Clearing my throat self consciously,  aware that I was acting a bit weird, " I'm sure he wants you all to himself hun, kinda third wheel me tagging along.. "

Fully thinking her boyfriend wanted a 'mucky weekend', minus extras of friends. 

Ed laughed giving me a mischievous grin, " lucky Lisa,  two guys to dote on you.  Wonder where well draw the line. "

Clearly I'd missed something while I'd zoned out.  Lisa covered his insinuation with a flushed chuckle, " not quite sure Ollie would approve... "

"So Gary's  game to share? " he continued joking.  Drawing out her torture.  Ducking Ginger body out of the way as I launched one of the small couch cushions at him. 

"Hey quit it!  How'd you feel if I did that to you? " rushing to the rescue of my friend. 

"Did what exactly ?" He chuckled, " avoided coming on a couples retreat.... "

That's what happened,  Lisa had opened the offer to us both.  Something I clearly missed whilst daydreaming,  completely missing Eds answer.  Following his mocking trail of answers as clues,  he must have agreed. Although surely he'd like to relax and spend time with his family.  Not trecking off on another trip so close to the end of his tour. 

"Nope.  How'd you feel if I offered myself on a platter like some kind of free meal? " I snarled.  

How is it that his flippant joking had caused a flick of irritation. My armor was seriously paper thin.  Aware that if the choice was ever given men would flock to choose the beautiful bombshell of blond Lisa over plane Jane anyway. Even though Ed had never once shown an interest in her in that regard it still caused prickles to edge in.  Strangling me. This felt familiar.  Not that I envyed my friend. but the personal problems I had with feeling inferior stemming from idiot past relationships came whispering back. 

"Hhmmmn,  I guess it'd depend, " he mumbled walking over to kiss me briefly on the forehead,  making a hot pink drizzle flesh instantly across cheeks.  Lisa giggled at my obvious unease.  They both knew that public displays of affection embarrassed me. 

"Depends? " I asked trying to shove the feeling away, " depends on what exactly? "

He quicly ducked towards the hall, calling the answer over his shoulder, "on whether I could watch or not!! "

Lisa erupted into laughter,  falling over herself as my face screwed up in realization. 

"Ed!! " my disgusted tone rang after his chuckles, " don't be so ....Uuuggghh!! "

"Oh my God Ols! "Lisa was spluttering, " you walked yourself right into that one!! "

I shook the insinuation off with a shudder,  hearing Eds continued laughter get drowned out by the shower switching on.  Lucky guests were here,  I'd have probably given him a good dig for such a play with words. 

"Bloody men never grow up," I complained grinning at Lisa's rosy face.  She was wiping a stray tear off the corner of her eye. 

"Seriously I love that guy, its never dull with him around," turning serious  to face me once more, " honestly though,  would you consider coming with us? "

Wow, hadn't seen her this anxious in a while. 

Flopping back onto the couch, " of course hun.  Id love to.  Sorry was miles away,  didn't even register what was going on.... You guys would seriously want us there?  Would it not be a bit.... Stressful? "

Given Eds well known face,  it was like clinically planning almost everything.  Far from a relaxing weekend it may turn out more worry induced. 

She sighed, "that kind of 'stress' I can just about handle," pausing to collect herself, " I'm just glad the two of you are game to tag along. It'll be more fun with the four of us together. Always is. "

Knowing there was something she wasn't quite getting to spilling yet,  I nudged her in that direction, "what is it Lisa?  Something up? "

Her eyes rolled,  drooping head back against couch edge for support, " Gary's ex lives close by.  Two doors down in fact.  So I guess that's freaking me out.  He wants me to meet her I think. "

My eyes widened,  Lisa was never unsure even rarer the one in need of support, " you mean the 'one'? "

She nodded running a distracted hand over Twizzlers head.  Gary had been dating a girl for his first couple of years in Uni,  one he had kept friend with.  Claiming it wasn't strange but it had set Lisa on high alert no less. Although they had split years ago the girl still influenced his decisions. My friend was definitely in need of moral support, this was the kind of gig that only best friends could fill.  And Lisa was too nice to put anyone in their place if they stepped out of line. I thankfully wasn't one for proper restraint when it came to her. 

"I'll make sure my days off are together for then, " I said giving her hand a squeeze.  This specter of his past shouldn't concern their future.  They bad been bounding along since they met. 

"But Rober..., " she started, before cutting her off. 

"Just leave him to me!  Got a thing or two up my sleeve if he's gonna be a buzz kill. "

We both laughed. Something told me we'd be moving onto the wine before too long,  just to fully unwind.  There was no way my boss would have a problem. As long as te work was done,  Rob was a easy going regarding days off,  and if I kept on top of my projects college wise the whole thing was a clear win. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late Friday evening she Gary tooted his horn. Signaling the start of our weekend fun. Weather wise it had been a beautiful week. Days stretching long with nice heat from the sun.  It looked promising for the next few days too. I'd packed a bathing suit,  as Lisa gave a couple of non too subtle hints that we would do some sunbathing. There was also a beach front barbeque that had been organized as soon as Gary let slip that he'd be visiting. Kelly, his ex seemed over the moon that he'd be in town.  Herself and an armload of their old college 'gang' wanted a catch up,  which he easily agreed to. Staring at the back head rest of the drivers side I wondered just what he was actually thinking. As if Lisa would be alright with this, was he insane. The atmosphere in the car was strained slightly, and I could tell by my best friends face that was down to becoming withdrawn into herself.  She was worried and the way she tackled that was silence. Retreating into her head to hash things out. 

Her boyfriend had eluded that she had been strangely quiet a couple of times, which she half heartedly shrugged off with excuse of fatigue. It was tiring trying to keep the conversation flowing between them I was glad when we finally pulled into town to pick Ed up. He had spent the past few days visiting relations and doing catch up of his own. Leaving in a hurry after his shower at my apartment. He didn't want to impeach on 'girl time' and wound his way to his parents place to surprise them. 

We hadn't mentioned the up in the air weirdness that happened it the living room. But then we barely spoke much with things falling back into place for me with work and college. 

Gary hopped out to open the boot and greet Ed before I even got a chance to unbuckle my seat belt. Leaning casually against the chassis my boyfriend conversed with Lisa's. Unbeknownst to him,  preventing the door from being opened. Stood talking merrily. If I pushed the damn thing with an Almighty kick of accompanyment, it may move, knocking him legless in the process. 

Taking in the heavy traffic on the other side of road. It was steadily moving in an unending throng. There was no way I was exiting into that, taking life into my own hands just to say hello. A bit put out by my sudden, unexplained urge to rush to his side. God sake we weren't that type of couple. Ones who were inseparable. So why out of the blue did I feel this intensity. It was annoying. 

Lisa sighed noticing my irritation, watching through the rear view mirror, " just leave them to it.  They'll get in soon enough. "

The usually jovial duo were off sync, could be seen a mile off,  that and it made me slightly sad. They were a picture perfect pairing, a living fairy tale. Theirs a relationship I often aspired to. That easy togetherness. But hey, things couldn't always be rosy right? Bound to be a bump or two even in the most unshakable of couples. 

"Uugghh, this is just ridiculous," I groaned, "doesn't he realise this whole thing could blow up in his face," unhooking her belt. She reached over to click on Gary's hazard lights. The amber's flashing to stop cars looking to pack from eyeballing our space. Drivers would have to get show patience or look elsewhere. 

"Everything's been planned," Lisa confessed, watching eagle eyed the figures of the two men.  

I leaned forward, "planned how?"

She rolled her orbs," we've a poxy itenary of activities to follow."

My eyes shot up," are you for real? "

Her outraged nod, one I could fully understand. This was worrying. An interfering busy body had commandeered their trip. Leaning my head on the chair in front wearily, "this is stupid. Listen if you guys need to vanish for a while. We'll cover for you... Just don't ditch us and head back a few passengers short. "

She smiled wryly, "thanks hun. Might need a breather. And don't worry I'd rather leave Him behind than you guys. "

"First disagreement, " I soothed giving her a little wink, "trust me. He'll make it up to you. "

"If he's even into that kind of thing, " she shot back, looking more like her merry self. 

"Trust me hun, he's a guy. They don't even need an excuse. Just steer him in the general direction, I'm sure he'll catch on..."

"Ooh look at you, " she giggled,  giving me a playful flick of fingers against my wrist, " I've created a monster... Or maybe he has!? "

Ed cranked open the door just to catch her last words, " he has what? "

"Kept us waiting long enough, " I covered moving over so he could slip into the backseat beside me.  Shooting an annoyed glance, turning my head, so his kiss landed on my cheek. Pouting at the amount of time he'd spent not even acknowledging us in the car. It was silly but even a small smile or wave would have told me, 'hey I see you. Gimmie a few and I'll be right over. '

Was it wrong to expect that. Some little token that we were more than just pals. I didn't want to commander his time, or begrudge his huge base of family and friends their space to relax and enjoy spending days together. Far from it. Spent more chats encouraging him to socialize and hang out. 

Catch twenty two really. Sending my brain all kinds of mixed signals. Such absences tortured ones when left thinking too much. Often a wash of anxiety pushed me to think he'd forgotten my existence. Out of sight, mind etc. 

I knew he was a bit of a hellbent workaholic, with albums, videos, promoting and touring. Left little scope for much else. We'd often miss ringing each other to touch base. Texting sporadically. Sometimes I felt like a groupie or a mate with such casualness. Still hadn't got used to the way our relationship played out. 

Yet little confidence was building. Whereas before I was reluctant to ask for more contact, not being sure how he felt about us, now I could tackle the subject. Not in an obsessive, naggy way. But even having a designated date night would be a step forward. If it only happened once in a blue moon, I'd be happy knowing there was one kind of constant. Things were always too frantic and last minute with us. It was exhausting. 

"Gossiping like some old women, "Lisa joked still looking our way amused, "honestly you men are worse for chatting than you'll admit to! "

I nodded in agreement. 

"Must be bad influences being rubbed off on us from certain ladies that's all, " Gary joined in,  turning on the engine. 

Lisa gave him a tiny smile,  but still at least it was better than before when she wouldn't even make any facial contact. 

"Yea, yea," I taunted, " blame us as usual. Always the girlfriends fault! "

"Correct," Gary grinned, pulling out and setting us on the road once more. 

Lisa turned on the radio and a casual atmosphere descended on us. Maybe things would be alright, just maybe. 

***

"Hey," Ed whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards him.  

We had finally arrived at the cottage hours after stopping to get some drive thru food. It was half twelve, and despite their kind as reasonable hour we were all tired. Gary had been driving and was bleary eyed. Refusing to let Lisa take the wheel as she might 'get lost ' on dark country roads .We'd grabbed a quick drink before turning in for the night. The cottage was lovely and surprisingly modernly equipped. But a proper investigation would happen tomorrow when I could finally stifle a yawn. 

"What's wrong?" I murmured too tired to fight against him. Finding myself enfolded in Eds arms.  Blue eyes glimmering," are you embarrassed by me? "

"No?? "My puzzlement making him smile even more, "of course not! "

"Then why won't you kiss me?!"

"In front of... People, "I stammered awkwardly, squirming to get out of his grasp, "you know how uncomfortable public shows are... For all included. "

"Uh huh! "He agreed mocking me, holding firm to my hips, "what's stopping you now? "

"God Ed, " I grumbled feeling my ears heat up instantly, " don't put me on the spot like that...... "

"Yea, why not? " hearing the mischievous tone dancing through his voice. I'd buried my head in his chest with utter embarrassment. God this was so juvenile. 

"Come on, you know I get flustered is all... "

"Really even with m... "Planting a quick peck on his lips mid sentence, silencing him.  I pulled away quickly in that moment of surprise, "what the.... "

"There now quit complaining, "I chuckled at his completely bewildered look. 

"You call that a kiss? " he questioned. 

"It a kind of one I guess, " shrugging with mock innocence. He asked for an embrace and got one,  not my fault he hadn't specified which kind was required.

"No way," Ed continued, following me in a predatory manner around the room, "that's not what I meant and you know it. "

Getting a giddy fit of giggles, he mirrored my evasive steps move for move.  Orbs never leaving mine as I swerved each attempt to catch me. Roughish lights darting through eyes. Unable to escape around him. Red head copying each twist, closing in. 

"Stop it Ed, " I warned heart bouncing, backing away.  

Backing myself in a safe enough spot. Between the bed and the wall. The double mattress blocking him. I was in the verge of bouts of laughter, but wanted to keep the noise down considering Lisa and Gary were within ear shot. 

Yet my boyfriend had some teenage madness flooding around his deep blue eyes. Even now he got blood pumping heated around my heart. This light hearted play stalking roused something in me.  Something deep within stomach pit. Goodness did I wish to be some deer in this lions grasp?! 

Trying to keep out of his reach was a bust, he merely stretched across the bed to grab my wrist.  Dropping us both down with a cushioned thud. 

"Gotcha, "he murmured, chuckling lowly at my small protest. 

"Come on, no fair, " I nudged relaxing when lips pressed to mine, tugging closer. 

His mouth explored in a lazy way, coaxing me to give in to the embrace. We laid like that for a few minutes just cuddling. A dampner being thrown over my racing pulse, by this down play in slow embrace. It was nice and comforting laying there in the dark, mouths claiming each other from time to time. Clearly the mind was willing but the body said otherwise. I don't know exactly when it happened but I fell asleep. One minute enjoying being enveloped in Eds arms, the next stretching as sunlight crept through net curtains. 

***

Myself and Lisa were first into the kitchen that morning. Opening the supplies we had brought along with us for the weekend. 

We worked like an old married couple inching around to whip up breakfast. Kettle boiling,  eggs cracked. Bit of bacon,  some farm fresh sausage and hash browns. It was a treat, not something for everyday. But a good hearty start to the day.

Lounging against the counter, I yawned, "so how did you sleep? " Lisa shot me a narrow gaze that gave way too much information, "oh jeeze really? " She nodded, "but you guys were zombies? " 

It surprised me to no ends. They had looked more exhausted than us! 

"Well,"she said mockingly, flipping over the eggs, "I guess Lil Gary didn't get the memo. "

"Lisa!! "I exclaimed appalled, elbowing her out of the way to take over cooking. 

"What you asked! "

"I wish I hadn't, " choking,  avoiding the spit of hot butter from the pan, "don't know if I'll be able to eat this now. You've tainted the food with such exhibitionism. "

She looked on holding a mocked hand to her chest in acted shock, before falling into convulsions. It was funny. But in all honestly I wish I'd phrased the question better. Garys prowess was not what needed to be answered. 

"I'm sure you guys broke in the facilities, " she continued calmly, catching me off guard completely. 

"Christ Lisa boundaries!!" managing to splutter out after letting the words sink in. 

She shrugged smiling, turning attention elsewhere, noise came from the hallway. The guys were up no doubt smelling food. 

"We're all adults right, " Lisa whispered innocently. Patting my back, " just wondered is all. " raising her voice to acknowledge the men, " hey guys. Breakfasts up. Help yourselves. "

Gary grabbed her giving Lisa a big hug," mmmnnn could get used to this. "

They kissed each other so naturally it caused me to smile.  What a couple of old romantics. 

Almost jumping out of my skin when Ed muttered in my ear," see not uncomfortable at all. "

Giving him a playful shove," good morning to you too Mr Sheeran. "

I knew what he thought of my 'objections' to showing affection so freely. It was silly to him. A guy who wanted no more than to be able to kiss me if and when the whim took him. It was sweet and I loved the fact that he respected my weird hang-up even if he didn't agree with it. 

It was a quirk that I'd carried through from teenage hood. Guys could be mean and when your guard was down like that it was easy to be exposed to ridicule and juvenile mockery. All he really needed to know is that it wasn't my thing no need to explain the why's. 

***

"Need help? " Ed asked with double entandra, eyes following my moves, mid way through pulling a beach kimono on over linen shorts.  

He'd been watching me with obvious amusement as I put on sun lotion. Thankful that he hadn't actually witnessed the full thing, only walking in when I was drawn to doing my arms and shoulders.  The one piece I had brought was fairly good covering so kept most of my back hidden. 

And thanks to those flexible yoga classes we'd taken some months back I was still limber enough to reach the irritating space between my shoulder blades. 

"All good," my murmer made as I reached into the travel case for a higher factor. Smiling at he picture of an orange and white striped umbrella on the label. It was an SPF usually for kids,  the big writing saying how kind it was to sensitive skin, "you've to get something on though. "

"Oh come on babe. You know I burn in the sun. "

No way was he getting out of it that easily. 

"Uh huh that's why well limit the time spent out of shade," I informed uncapping the lotion and squirting the cream directly onto his back. 

"Jesus!" he jumped in shock at the chill, " that's fucking cold. "

"Quit moaning you big baby," rubbing it into his skin until the cream was spread nice and even. 

"Speaking of which, why'd you get the kids stuff? " he asked. Twisting the container around confused. 

"Oh I don't know," I joked, wrapping still lotion covered arms loosely around his neck," maybe cos my ginger haired boyfriend, slash man-child goes super crispy in any form of heat. "

"Oh really," he mocked resting hands on my knees, which were folded either side of his waist from behind. Angled in such a way to make it easy to put sunscreen on his back. Leaning innocently inwards towards my lap looking up, "so when do I get to meet this fab guy, sounds a right catch? "

"Ah, there's no need. It's only a casual thing. He's some kind of big shot, you'd hate him... "Ed gave me a playful look, urging me to continue with a nod, " he is kinda cute tho. Makes up for a complete and utter lack of talent... "

"Oh you cheeky little.... " turning to rugby tackle me down onto the pillows before I could finish the taunt. Tickling me until I was laughing like a loon. 

"Okay,  okay.... Truce!! I cave! "

Peering down at me with interest, I queried, "what's up?"

Had I gone too far? Joking had been light enough not to hurt feelings. Surely no nerve had been touched unknowingly?

But there was no ill will on his face. Only blue orbs studying with quiet observation. Feeling self conscious from the lengthened stare. 

He shrugged pulling stray hair off my face, " nothing,  just love the way you laugh. "

My heart bottomed out, heat flushing through my chest. Biting back a smile, "dont be silly Ed... "

"Not silly, honest, "he smirked as my cheeks got redder. Planting a quick kiss on my nose. Thankfully rising up, pulling me with him. "Come on, don't wanna keep Gary and Lisa waiting. "

"Yeah, " I agreed stuttering. Grabbing my tote. "Lets go. "

Breathing a sigh of relief. He had knocked me off kilter with his offhand comment. At least now that he wasn't so close, staring at me, it was a moment to regain leash on racing heart. Who knew a simple thing could effect so much. A giddy happy feeling. This sweet guy was helping me build what had been lost years ago. Confidence was creeping slowly back in. And I welcomed it. Maybe someday that carefree spirit could be rebuilt, just maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Fake smile, fake, fake, fake,' I reminded myself clutching the plastic cup lighter. Myself and Lisa were stood like idiots on the outside of what was a very energetic barbeque. 

"God I swear if she doesn't get her manicured claws off him.. " she was cursing under her breath eyes squarely on Kelly who hadn't let Gary out of her sight since she arrived. 

"Tell me about it," I gritted supping some tepid beer in anger, "do you think we could reasonably get away with murder. " 

She gave a quick flick towards where Ed was in the midst of bimbo Barbie heaven. Practically encircled by them, no escape. I'd made an attempt earlier to do just that. A superbly futile manover. He seemed comfortable in the small throng of people. Started out as a mixed boy/girl group, but now only females remained. 

One in particular was the head of my irk. A strawberry blond, with fuller chest and toned body. Barely covered by an excuse for a bikini. It was strings with tiny triangles of fabric and not much else. Completely inappropriate for the kind of mild sun we got here. I mean where did she think she was the flaming Bahamas. Her positioning mirroring that of reclining supermodel. Draping and sprawling herself in very practiced ways. Getting not only my eyes on her but no doubt his and countless other orbs. My level of being able to compete with her,  null, zero. 

Lisa ground her jaw tightly. Our men were like kids in a candy shop literally. Decisively she pulled me along side her towards a few lads who were playing kick about in the sand. 

"If they're gonna have fun, " she said with determination," then so are we. "

Not sure how I felt about letting them out of my sight for long, hesisitation clutched my brain. Was this really the best case scenario. Surely we should be over there suffocating our 'enemies' with kindness. But since we had arrived the big excitement was buzzing around the men. Ed for obvious reasons, namely his status in the public eye and Gary the 'gaffer' of their group. Apparently Lisa's boyfriend was quite the party animal/ activist in University. Which in turn made him akin to some kind of God.  

We were acknowledged as no more than arm candy and gradually found ourselves on the ringside. Having been quite literally swept aside. It was an uncomfortable feeling. 

No she was right, this was our retreat too. And it should be enjoyed. If that meant separate excursions so be it. 

"Hey, " a tanned lad greeted as we came closer to their game, " wanna join us? "

Lisa dropped her basket to the ground, pulling on a pair of shades, "sure, if you'll have us."

He encouraged us both over, quickly introducing the other guys. Who were a rich mix of cuties if truth be told. 

Lisa took care of introductions and before long we became lost in a game of four aside footy. Our new acquaintances being 'careful' to not go too rough on girls. Which was amusing, seeing as neither of us were particularly weak. We'd been on the school basketball and hockey teams. Knew a thing of two about soccer from playing with my hard headed brothers.  

These guys were too nice and suitably surprised when we nudged things up an gear. Tackling and dribbling through chilled sand with only small bother. It wasn't an ideal playing field but one which could be managed. 

"Oohh yea," I wooped giving Lisa a high ten as we scored goal number three. We did our little victory dance, bringing wolf whistles and laughs our way. 

"So you gals got game," a tall brunette said grinning from ear to ear. Wiping sweat from his forehead absently with his balled up T-shirt. 

"And then some, " Lisa agreed. We sagged against each other, heat making throats dry. Needing a welcome drink to calm them down. Refusing to commander the boys beverages, even though they willingly offered it. No point taking advantage of the situation when we were right beside our so called BBQ party and their plentiful refreshments. 

Running a wrist across my fringe line to stop sweat dripping down it to my eyes. I offered to grab Lisa a drink. Which she nodded relieved at, finishing off chatting to a couple of the lads. They were dispersing,  heading home to clean and change. Scrub up for clubbing and had asked us to join them. An invitation we graciously turned down.  

Shielding vision from sun with my cupped hand, I waved casually at the men who shouted goodbye. Seeing their trail slowly wind through sand. Towards a Jeep parked close to rushes. Admiring the gorgeous sky, it's plays of gold glimmering on the sealine. 

It must have been getting closer to evening but the sun hadn't weigned at all. And we needed to refuel. 

Turning towards the cooler set down by Gary's friends, our  hosts. I dipped in to get some bottled waters. Feeling the need to quench dehydration, and beer just wouldn't cut it. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? "Startled I sprang up to face Kelly, who was whispering lowly. Almost threatening. 

"Sorry, what? " I said returning her level coldly. Jabbing a finger in the direction from where Lisa and I had been playing footy. It was right on top of their Barbeque so I didn't really see the problem if we wandered a bit away from the current group. 

"Is that idiot friend of yours playing stupid, or does she not get the picture. We don't want her here. As if my Gar would ever be interested in a trainee lawyer... "She ranted spitting on me with the vileness of their words. 

'What, when he could just have you?'

Anger growing inside me instantly. 

Shooting firework to the surface, "what the fuck is your problem?"

My voice was raised but to hell with her, I didn't give to monkeys about keeping this psycho sweet. 

She looked shell shocked. Gasping as if I'd smacked her one in the face. 

Lisa dashed over anxiously, seeing people around us turn to see what was going on. 

"Ollie," she stammered, "everything okay? "

She looked perplexed, eyes scanning for and finding Gary edging out from the crowd around fire. 

A look of satisfaction flitting through Kelly's raised eyebrows.  

Oh you little, conniving, " yes. It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. Got our wires crossed, didn't we? "  

Putting my arm around the now steaming woman's shoulders in a fake hug. She had to conciede or look like the witch she actually was, "yea, yea its okay. Never mind. Who's up for some party games. "

Bouncing away happily in direct bee line towards Gary, she linked an arm through his. Attempting to lead him away. He smiled towards Lisa. 

"Eh, Gary," I shouted before Kelly could whisk him further into the party, "could I borrow you for a second. Sorry guys won't steal him for long..."

The woman's face looked thunderous towards me then Lisa, smile lighting up as soon as she faced her old friend, " don't worry we won't start without you, so hurry back. "

Raising the his half empty bottle he strode towards us, signaling for them to continue with their jovial mood, "come on guys! Let's get some shots sorted, what kinda party is this!? "

"She's up to something, " I said to Lisa lowly, before her boyfriend reached us, "get in there and stay glued to him hun. I'll tell you all later. "

She nodded. Understanding now, that I completely shared her previous misgivings regarding Kelly. 

Gary joined us, pulling a smiling Lisa into a tight hug," you should come join us, " he said simply. 

Beaming down at her. Pitying attempts at scheming clearly fell below his radar. His 'ex's' antics were being subtly masked. Finding myself wondering if this Kelly had been successful in chasing off any other suitors. She was hellbent on splitting these two up, that was for sure. Maybe their 'friendship' wasn't as innocent as the teacher thought. Whatever the case it would do some good for them to show a united front. Put Kelly's nose out of joint, and maybe give the woman a dose of closure. She was so clearly not over him. 

'My Gar?' I recalled in disgust, what in the living hell was that all about. 'Your relationship is over,' I though seeing the woman hovering in what she assumed was a secretive way. About time you saw for yourself exactly how far in his past Gary put you. Lisa was his 'now' and if they kept this strong,  she was also his future. 

"See that's what I've been saying, " I agreed, pushing my friend closer to her boyfriend in an obvious way, "your friends need to get to know her and Lisa is being weirdly shy."

"Really," he said searching her eyes,  she nodded just going along with my rouse, " taking her hand firmly he led her to the midst of the party, "let me properly introduce you to everyone. Especially my right hand man, Lee. You're gonna love him"

Kelly was fuming glaring at me. I took a swig of water, giving her the stare down. Mess with my friend and see what happens I bloody dare you. 

Lee turned out to be just as Gary said, a great guy. Pity we'd been so distracted with Kelly's negative energy to focus much on his other friends. 

Ed was sat with Gary, Lisa and someone I think was called Dave. They were heartily discussing the latest supehero movie. Debating whether the whole franchise was being taken a bit too far just to squeeze more money out of peoples pockets before the fad wore off. 

"Sure you can keep up? " Lee said grinning,  passing me yet another shot. The participants had dropped significantly. After being dragged into a mini competition by the boisterous lad, I swore to match his intake. My own college life ongoing, it felt only natural to let go and live a bit. If not now then when? 

Taking the shot in hand giving it the once over. This one smelt just as strong as the last. Maybe more. 

Nudging the empty plastic cups stacked before me," oh I'm doing pretty good."

Aware that the viper Kelly was watching us closely. Holding onto a half empty WKD bottle. Unwilling to join in the fun, yet hovering, waiting to snatch some kind of joy if things went wrong. She struck me as one of those who enjoyed others misery. 

Well whatever, keep looking girl. Least it kept her well clear of Gary. 

"Alright one three, " the man cheered, tipping our small containers together. Almost spilling them in the process. We were sticking to this challenge, others bowing out after their sixth or seventh drink. 

Closing my eyes tightly when the vodka mix burned my throat. Feeling the sting, strength of alcohol wafting up to water them. Nudging another empty to my accomplishments before looking at Lee. He was turning green. Struggling to swallow the liquid.  

Most of the mixers were nearly gone by this time, and my head was not just swimming but spinning. Flicking eyes around at the face surrounding me. They seemed as tipsy as I felt. Thank goodness. Trying not to burp as backlash assaulted my throat. 

Inhaling to make certain I wouldn't throw up. Bile churning threateningly. Phew, how much could he put away. There was no way of battling on anymore. Not when sickness was sailing in. 

Lee narrowed his gaze trying to focus on the tequila. 

"Oh no, " I stammered, "I'm out... no way. "

He twitched his brows somewhat relieved, "so I'm still reigning champ?! "

Getting up on shaky legs I gave him an exaggerated bow, "supreme shot master, I must conciede to you. "

Gary's friend took this to mean that it was time for a speech. 

Rising to grab Kelly's arm, much to her disgust, "man, I love you guys.... And Kelly bear, you got the gang back together.. It's just like first simester... toga fest... "

"Hey Lee," Gary laughed still holding Lisa tightly," sit down buddy you're drunk! "

"Ah no, dont stop him now," she chided," he's getting to the best part. "

The teacher nudged her, giving a wary sigh. She had no idea what was to come next, but wanted to embarrass her boyfriend. Learn more about his wild Uni days. Perfect chance by getting a stupefied pal to dish some dirt. Lee launched into his broken tale once more. This time louder, and less coherent to tell the truth. 

My friend was looking increasingly her jolly self. Perched with her arms around her boyfriends chest.  Leaning her head casually on his shoulder. They made the cutest couple, happiness swelling in my heart for them. Seeing them like this, so perfectly easy with each other, so together. It was warming. 

Ed noticed the little smile I cast their way. Shirking sand off his shorts, he got up to approach me. Happiness spreading through my whole being. There was the guy I loved. 

Running a palm through his curls subconsciously, before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Closing the gap with that cute little walk he did when he was feeling particularly bashful. Letting his eyes drop from mine, to hide the fact he knew I was staring at him. Putting on a kind of confidence that seemed more acted than real. 

Giggling to myself. It'd been a while since he'd last seemed so self conscious around me. But I actually relished being able to knock him off pace. Ed was always sure of himself, confident, well spoken, friendly. Willing to do anything for anyone. So grounded as a person, it was no small feat to make him feel uncertainty. Yet here my inspection seemed too be doing just that. 

It made me giddy, care for him even more, if that was possible. 

"Hey you, " I greeted pulling his arms around me. In probably the most inelegant move ever known. Wrists getting caught on his pockets, my action forcing him to have to remove them to complete it. Dragging him almost off his feet. His face cracking up immediately. 

"Look who's had too much to drink, " he mocked. Giving me that little smirk that turned stomach to instant flutters. 

"Haven't, " pouting. Inching closer shyly, " just cold. And anyway..." Looking over his shoulder at the couple of dirty daggers being thrown my way, " some people need to know you're mine. "

Running a hand through my hair his smile widened, "seriously, getting possessive now are we? "

Feeling a bit embarrassed, gripping the sides of his T-shirt clumsily," I... Well didn't mean 'mine' exactly, more like you're here with me. "

"No, no don't backtrack," Ed said lowly, catching my eyes with his," it's hot. "

Biting my lip at his slipped confession, "hot??"

Pink tipping his ears," yea. You get this look in your eye when you get jealous....it's hard to describe."

He smelt so damn good, and that vulnerable look on his face. The one rarely seen as it was slammed behind mask of self assurance so quickly, if you blinked you'd miss it. His grip tightened on my waist. Lips parted so invitingly, I had to stop from pouncing on him here and now. Wondering if maybe that's how he felt. Not exactly the pounce part, but frustrated that he couldn't indulge in PDAs with me. Stupid hang up making that near on impossible, swallowing in determination. 

I'd make that up to him. But in baby steps. Making up my mind to leave the barbeque. Everything was winding down and we weren't exactly the first ones to jump ship. Must have been down to about half the possee at this stage. 

"Come with me, " my statement going as unnoticed as our departure.  Heart pounding in my ears. Heading with drunken determination towards the cottage. 

"Babe, " Ed stated voice holding husky tones.  

My hand was sweating in his but ignored the heat.  Tightening my hold, intertwining fingers with his. 

"Just follow me," I said sensing some hesisatation. 

"Cottage is the other way," he laughed. Swaying, I turned to face him confused, "thought I should say it now. That's assuming we're supposed to end up there. "

Uh, face palming myself. Of course, trust me to make stupid mistake when I was trying to be impulsive. Spontaneous. 

Seeking to march in the direction Ed pointed to. My foot stubbed some reeds. Stumbling, I sent us both flying. Clutching his top to stop the fall but it was too late. 

Landing on top of a now winded red head. He gave a snort. Letting out pain mixed with humour, "oof, seriously babe better ways of having you wicked way without elbowing me. "

"Sorry, " I apologized, although he was already shrugging it off. Man was he good looking at this angle, pinned beneath me. Heat building through my veins. Leaning down closer to his face, whispering into his ear," lemme make it up to you. "

Breath rasped out before he could formulate an answer. My fingers had snaked up under his tee feeling his heartbeat quickening. Pressing lips to his throat, inhaling his skin, the sea air and water fragrancing flesh in whispy hints. 

Pulse pumping wickedly I nipped there lightly. Pinching skin lightly. My own desire sneaking steadily through pelvis. Each deep breath and twitch only adding to the will to break Ed with tortured torment. Dragging lips along his collar bone. His fingers were already biting into me. Clamping down on skin. 

"Ollie," Tensing against the move I made to probe mouth lower, claim his chest, "not here.. "

Pulling back with a chilled thought, had I done something wrong. Forced him into an uncomfortable situation. 

"You don't... Sorry I..." Scrambling to get up and sort my head out. What the hell had I been thinking? 

Seeing the confusion building in my tense shoulders, he got up twisting me around to face him. Which was the last thing I wanted to do. 

Cupping my chin Ed murmured, "we're out where anyone can stumble across us okay, that's all. Unless you want to see this plastered in some gossip column somewhere... "

Shutting my eyes, stupid Ollie of course. He had to keep a low profile. Too many people had seen him today. No telling exactly who was devious enough to take and sell photos. Money was a strong allure to many. 

His nose nudged against mine, making me look into those deep blue orbs of his," that's not to say you can't be 'naughty' elsewhere."

Eds voice was husky, full of promise. I perked back up," oh and have I been 'naughty'? "

Hands grabbed my bum, gripping tight, mouth brushing off mine," why don't we go inside and find out. "

Tremours enveloped my whole body. Full of swirling need. God, why did he have to be sweet and devilish at the same time. 

Bunching the collar of his T-shirt in my fingers I practically dragged him towards the cottage. His hands wandered to my waist, steadying the wavey path being made by my hazy footsteps. 

I could hear him chucking each time the drink caught up with me. Holding steadfast to keep us from falling over. 

Coming to the next big obstacle inputting key to lock. Rumbling laughter meeting my ears when the forth attempt was millimeters off. 

"Ed, "my voice almost whined, his breath hot on my shoulder, "you're distracting me,  stop... "

"Am I moving the keyhole, "he joked, " cos you're way off."

I shrugged, becoming determined that the damn thing wouldn't get the better of me, "oh for f... "

"Here," Ed smirked, putting a hand around mine to help. 

Hearing the click annoyed me in a small way, "I so could've done that myself... "

He pushed open the door, giving a quick sounded acknowledgement," uh huh, babe I know."

"But I could've... "

Arguing lowly, for no particular reason. Like I was trying to make some point to myself. 

"Dont be so stubborn," Ed said smiling, swatting me playfully on the bottom. Making my heart catapult. "Now get in there before I do something scandalous in the doorway! "

Fizzles of electricity darted around my torso. Excited at his words. Tugging him into a sticky embrace by his shirt collar. One arm darted around my waist while the other braced on door jam. Preventing us from stumbling over once more. 

Splicing fingers through his hair I gripped it tightly. Allowing the other hand to drop down and rest on his chest. Bunching the fibers of cotton as if they were life preserves. We kissed deeply. Dipping a tongue into his mouth slowly, trying to make the whole thing breathy and sensuous. Concentrating only on that delicious mouth and heavy air exhaled around it. Sucking on his bottom lip before nipping lightly. Rolling hips against his arousal. Causing friction which prompted his pelvis to arch closer to mine. 

He grunted, parting a bit to catch a lungful of air. Darkness hanging over his lidded eyes. I was just about to die. Ed appeared ragged, gripping, white knuckled to the wooden door frame. Chest rising in deep inhales, eyes sharply in focus on every move I made. 

Sudden mischief overtook me. Stepping down the hallway, tiptoeing toward guest bedroom where we were staying. Beckoning the red head with a finger to come follow me. Coyly biting my lip, unzipping linen shorts. Letting them slip down to pool around my ankles. A wavering,  drunken striptease. 

Blue orbs never looked so deeply desirous. Glowering across the small distance. Awaiting my next move. Pulling the kimono off over my head. I shook out my hair. Letting it hang messing around me. Tickling in it's contact with skin. Shooting a cheeky smile as I tugged at the straps of my bathing suit. Vanishing out of his sight into the room. 

Enticing him to find me if he wished to see more. My veins tightened in expectation. Excited to have him in persuit. 

"Christ, "he exhaled shutting the front door. Filing quickly through the house, joining me in the bedroom threshold. A strange look crossing his face. "You sure about this?"

Nodding enthuastically, tying to wipe off the worry creasing his brow. 

"You've been drinking... "

"So have you, " I pouted, reaching up under his top, taking it off. Latching lips around the shell of his ear. Sucking suggestively, murmering blissfully when his body pressed steadily along mine. 

He wavered, unable to ignore fingertips prodding lines along chest, " but I... " huffing when tongue trailed, dipping down curves of his torso." Babe, " he groaned, " don't want to... take advantage... "

Humming against his warm flesh, grinning widely when he trembled beneath the touch, "you're not. I want this Ed. I want you. "

He shifted, prising my face up to look at him. Covering my mouth with his own. Pouring a passionate embrace between us. Sliding hands claw like up his arms. Ed tightened his hold gritting. Enjoying the way nails caused friction, scratching up his skin. 

Pinching, prying at our remaining clothes.

My body on fire. Heady with the smell of Ed. Sweat intermingling with ocean and Cologne. Drink making our moves fast, dizzying. Blissful at the contact of his purely manish skin. So coarse, covered with small hairs. I couldn't get enough of the feel of him. Investigating each piece with lost abandon. 

Boiling over with need, Eds fervor matched my own. Hand slipping between my legs to prise them apart with expert ease. 

"God," I moaned against his mouth. He grumbled in heady agreement. Arching more firmly into my cupped palm. 

Our breaths labourous, pouring out in haste. Shivers shooting up my spine. Somehow finding the bed. Falling onto it. The chill of silk sheets greeting our hot flesh. Making me jump in mild surprise, a little 'oh,' sound escaping before I could catch it. 

Ed let out a low chuckle, ducking head down to playfully suck my collarbone. 

Pulling my legs around his waist, he sank into me. Groaning when hips rose to great his pelvis.  Grinding against the redhead, numbing desire holding my core. Hands dipped down to the hollow of my back. Encouraging our bodies to become fused tighter together. 

Thrusting in quickening rthym we became latched close, face to face. Stealing heavy kisses and molten glances. Happiness welling up alongside passion. 

Feeling a raw connection. Eyes meeting, with sweat covered brows. Seeing the twist of urgency lace through his blue orbs. Adding to my own creeping need. Wrapped up in one another. Grunting and gasping with each new sensation. Arching, grinding against each other. I gave in to the exploding erruption of my pelvis. Cracked moans exiting rthymatically.

Holding onto Ed for dear life.

He exhaled, hitching, probing deep. Heading towards his own oblivion. Grasping vice like refusing to let him go. I sucked in every beat. Crashing against each thrust. Until he was spent, body falling to blanket ontop of me. 

"Damn Ollie, " he murmured, twisting around so that we laid entwined with each other still."where did that come from? "

Unable to answer him, still breathless. I opted to catch his lips with mine once more. 

Running hands languidly on his still heated skin. 

Shrugging in mock innocence," dunno. Just reminding you how much I care, even if I don't do all the 'kissy' in public stuff. "

Feeling his heart beat strumming away. A smile tripped over his mouth, flashing one back in response. Edging closer together. Warm and spent. Nothing but afterglow around us. Drifting in and out of bobbing consciousness. The stress of the day left me.

Falling into semi sleep, feeling Eds breath on my shoulder. His steady inhales. Relaxing in their consistency. Steady like a clock ticking away.

This hadn't been the scene I wanted to paint. But intense nonetheless. Stretching out in happiness. Ed murmured against me. Arms tightening instinctively. Laying back into the comfortable sensation. Floating on tired waves. Dreams crept in. 

**Author's Note:**

> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Olivia, Lisa and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
